


Pink K

by Local_Asshole



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Asshole/pseuds/Local_Asshole
Summary: Kara is afflicted with pink kryptonite and finds herself acting upon her unknown desires for Lena. The Luthor is dismayed to learn that the blonde was likely under the influence of the element.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Find me on Tumblr at spoopercorp and on FF as Local-Asshole.**

# Pink K

* * *

"Anything?"

"Nope."

"You're kidding. Alex, there _has_ to be _something_! What if its affects are like the red kryptonite's?"

"We've kept you in quarantine for nearly two days, Kar, and my biochem team hasn't found anything worth noting other than the particles in your system; if it had to have had an effect, you'd be...I don't know, effected by now."

"Ugh!"

"Don't worry, you've been discharged today, but if you feel that anything's off, just tell us. Even with Mom's expertise we weren't able to figure it out. The pink kryptonite is quite literally just a pretty pink rock; it could've been a fluke, a placebo, something to get us worried - a psychological maneuver."

Kara huffed in exasperation, "Well, I'm leaving now then. Snapper's going to kill me if I take another day off."

* * *

James and Winn watched the blonde hero from afar, heavily instructed by J'onn and Alex to keep a close eye on her.

"Notice anything?" Winn asked.

"No," James sighed, "Nothing in particular, she seems very normal. Or as normal as a Kryptonian can be on Earth."

The tall man crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes closely before notifying his friend that he'd be in his office.

Winn nodded and quickly filed out of the building with the rest of the small group exiting.

"An interview? Day one? After I just got back?" Kara exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ponytail, we want an exclusive on Lena Luthor's little alien detection device. She hasn't given any updates about it in months."

"But-"

"Get out and do it."

Kara groaned and slumped out of her boss's office, hastily gathering her notepad, pens, pencils, the like, and off she went.

It took around ten minutes to walk to L-Corp after slightly cheating with her super speed, which was peculiar as the Kryptonian never utilized her powers for such mundane and menial tasks, only when she was Supergirl or if she was home alone.

Kara shrugged it off, reasoning that she was just very eager to see Lena after so many days. They were close, to the point the blonde managed to gather up the courage to confess to her that she was none other than National City's beloved superhero.

Though she was irked at Lena's amused reaction, that she already knew and that the glasses were not a very foolproof disguise.

Kara smiled tenderly, her thoughts adoring and unintentionally flooding with images and memories of the beautiful raven-haired woman, her porcelain and alabaster skin unblemished from scars, perfectly smooth and contrasting with her dark tresses.

Kara grunted when her face knocked into a door, and it was then she noticed her thoughts were so carried away that she unconsciously made her way up the L-Corp building without so much as a greeting to Jess, Lena's personal assistant.

The large double doors swung open and the blonde had to do a double take at her friend's stunning appearance; she was exquisitely elegant and poised, as usual.

Lena's outfit comprised of black with several shades of grays to adorn herself; her dark stilettoes gave her height to match Kara's own, her gorgeous figure was hugged tightly by her black skinny jeans...

The blonde's eyes finally trailed up to the woman's torso, taking note that she was wearing a tight tank top from a leather material, her gold bands decorating her wrists and neck, their shine successfully distracting a reddened reporter from the gratuitous amount of cleavage she was seeing.

"Kara! It's so nice to see you!"

The blonde reluctantly tore her eyes away from gawking at her friend's' figure to Lena's face, hair tied into a high ponytail to exhibit her long neck and protruding collarbones; her features were somewhat amused, like she had noticed the reporter staring. Her green eyes met Kara's blues with such intensity the blonde might have thought they were actual emeralds.

Supergirl did not feel as super under the gaze and she felt her mouth dry and her throat clog up, unable to form words.

Lena took note of her speechlessness and tilted her head curiously, "See something you like?"

She was surprised that her teasing did not bring out the flustered side of her friend and instead, she nodded and licked her lips hungrily.

Lena's composure lifted for all but a second, but she managed to regain some of her poise, "Are you here for an interview?"

Kara's head snapped into attention and she briskly walked in as her friend welcomed her to the couch.

The reporter quickly busied herself by rummaging through her purse to pull out a pen and her notepad, "Snapper wants an exclusive about the alien detection device you introduced a few months ago?"

Lena crossed her legs and her sharp eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"I scrapped the project."

Kara coughed awkwardly, "W-Well - ummm - uhhh - _why_ exactly?"

The Luthor chuckled, "Seems it was either faulty or damaged due to sabotage."

Lena's eyes were showing more than she let on.

The blonde laughed nervously, "Oh - that's...that's unfortunate..."

The C.E.O. shook her head, "Not really, I wasn't planning to send it out onto the market anyway, much to the dismay of my board members, but you can't really please older privileged white men that think buying their ways into everything solves their problems."

"No...not really..."

"They're not too happy, probably scheming some nefarious plan to take the patent from me or kick me out of my own company."

Kara found her stomach broiling with annoyance and anger, "W- _Why_ would they do that?"

Lena was slightly surprised by her friend's vehemency, but waved it off with a hand, "Perhaps it's because they don't enjoy being bossed around by a younger woman who 'belongs at home in the kitchen'."

The blonde exhaled through her nose, "They're jerks."

"Desperate people are smart though," Lena sighed, drumming her fingers atop her knees, "They've probably found a way to frame me for something already, I wouldn't be surprised to be honest."

Kara grumbled, "You have my vouch if that ever happens..."

"I'm sure Supergirl's opinion matters immensely to National City."

The blonde nodded resolutely, "And if those men suddenly go missing, nobody will know what happened, it'll be untraceable back to me."

Lena rolled her eyes, "You know, that'd probably make things worse for me, Supergirl. A group of board members abruptly disappearing? Not something in favor of the Luthor name, especially since it still holds that unerasable stigma of xenophobia and death."

Kara frowned at the forlorn and faraway look in Lena's eyes, not hesitating for a moment when she decided to place her hand on top of her friends, halting her incessant tapping and interlacing their fingers.

"You'll always have me standing up for you. Always."

Lena glanced at their joined hands and smiled weakly as she watched a thumb gently brush the back of her palm in soothing circles.

When she lifted her head back up she nearly startled back and gasped at the close proximity of Kara, to the point where they could feel one another's breaths tickling their cheeks.

And suddenly they were kissing, not knowing who started it first.

The blonde quickly ran her tongue over the Lena's lips and nipped at the bottom, earning her a sharp intake of breath.

She was disappointed as she was met with emptiness when she attempted to connect their lips again.

Kara's eyes fluttered open to see a worried Lena gazing at her, their distance now on opposite ends of the couch.

The Luthor took a shaky breath, her tone concerned, "Kara, did something happen recently? While you were Supergirl?"

The blonde was irked at the sudden change in subject.

"No? Apart from this synthesized kryptonite they were using."

Lena shut her eyes and exhaled, "I think you should go get checked up with Alex again."

Kara was embittered at her friend's attempts to push her away and dashed out the door.

The Luthor was slightly distressed if her throbbing heartbeat was anything to go by, her emotions quickly filled with dread at the fact that the friend that she loved kissed her while basically under the influence.

Lena dialed Alex's number.

The line clicked.

"Yeah?"

"I know what type of kryptonite Kara was infected by, my brother, he had an array of different forms and their cures in one of his warehouses; I can send you access and the cure should be nearly instantaneous."

A pause.

"Well," Alex started, "What does it do?"

"The general aspect is it makes Kryptonians gay."

There was a hacking cough on the other line.

"I'm sorry. _What_? Did Lex have some sort of a crush on Superman and made a love potion or something?"

* * *

"The pink kryptonite just makes you gay, no harm done," Alex flicked the end of the syringe and tossed it in the biohazard trash, "According to Lena, the cure should help you within seconds."

Kara's expression became crestfallen at the name.

The agent narrowed her eyes, "What happened?"

"I kissed her...I didn't...I didn't even _know_ if I liked girls."

Alex froze momentarily, her expression jumping from disbelief to relief and then back to disbelief.

"Wait. _Seriously_?"

The blonde nodded somberly.

Her older sister groaned, "I'd shout 'finally' if you two weren't brooding and sulking."

Kara seemed offended, "I-I don't do _any_ of those things!"

"Uh huh, and definitely not pining all over each other."

The Kryptonian's nose flared in annoyance, "I don't-"

"Is that why Lena refused to come here?"

Kara sighed, "She doesn't like me that way..."

"Woah, hold up," Alex shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You're the _most_ _oblivious_ person I've ever met! Do you really not see the heart eyes she gives you? I swear, all of us get sick watching you two during game night! Disgustingly cute."

Kara arched a brow, "I don't..."

Alex held a finger up, "Just... _talk_ to her and apologize for exuding the _straightest_ aura ever."

* * *

Lena nearly groaned when she heard a knock on her door late at night and expected her friend coming over to apologize and let her down easy, somehow, which she was really in no mood for.

_She knows I'm home though. I can't just ignore her until she goes away._

Another more insistent knock sounded and the Luthor found herself unable to say no and quickly made her way over to swing the door open.

She was met with a pair of shocked blue eyes and a gaping mouth.

Lena leaned against the frame and closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair, waiting.

But words did not come out of Kara's mouth as she was too busy taking in her friend's outfit, or lack thereof; just an oversized sweater and lacy black underwear to showcase her milky, pale, and long legs.

_She probably forgot to check at this late a time._

Kara averted her eyes and she could feel herself sweating buckets.

Lena was the first to break the silence, "I know. You don't have to let me down easy with your speech. I understand that you were under the influence of the kryptonite. Are we done h-"

The rest of her statement was muffled when a pair of warm lips pressed against hers, immediately asking for entrance, which the Luthor unconsciously gave.

When Kara pulled back, the usually calm and collected C.E.O. was breathless from the intensity of the kiss.

Lena stood there, shocked and wide-eyed, "So. You're saying that you..."

"That the kryptonite had no other effect than making me notice how much I like you? Yeah. Pretty much."

**Author's Note:**

> **Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
